rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest Fairies
The Forest Fairies are the 30th group of Rainbow Magic, they make sure that forest are safe, they are Sally the tree fairy, Mel the wood fairy. Tracy the pincone fairy, Astri the Animal Home Fairy, Andee the leafs fairy, Kaelyn the sticks fairy and Kraya the Treetop Fairy. they are helpers of Mischa the Forest Fairy. Problem: Kirsty and Rachel are staying at forest cottage for a week, but everything's going wrong at the forest. Trees are chopped and animals are in danger. Jack Frost has stolen the Forest fairies' Magical bag of forest dust. can Rachel and Kirsty help the forest fairies track down their magic bags before its too late? Jack Frost's Poem: I know forests are the best, But I decided to chop the trees down and keep the rest! I'll steal the magic woodland bags, And keep the forest at my home so I can brag! Can't defeat me! Can't defeat me! If you try I'll just start cheating. The animals will be in danger. My blue forest will be a game changer. The forest will be ruined forever! The Fairies: Sally the Trees Fairy Sally was sitting on a chopped tree when the girls met her, She has long, brown hair pulled back in a braid and wears a green dress with a picture of a tree on it. Without her tree dust, trees will be chopped down. Mel the wood fairy Mel was lying on a pile of woods when the girls find her. She has short, black hair and she wears a brown jacket over a white shirt, without her wood dust, woods will be in danger. Tracy the pincone fairy Tracy was in a pincone while the girls were having a walk, She has long, red hair, she wears a brown dress and green leggings. Without her pincone dust, Pincones will look ugly. Astri the animals' home fairy Astri hid in a bird's nest when the girls met her again, she has shoulder-length blonde hair and she wears a red jumper with the writing I (HEART) ANIMALS HOME on it, without her animals' home dust, animals will lose their home. Andee the leafs fairy Andee was in a pile of leafs while the girls were picking some leafs up, She has long, green hair with a leaf cilp, she wears a green dress and brown leggings, without her leafs dust, leafs will be wild and die. Kaelyn the sticks fairy Kaelyn was climbing on a stick on Kirsty's while the girls were collecting some sticks, she has medium-sized brown hair pulled into two buns, she wears a pink jacket over a brown t-shirt and she wears brown leggings, without her sticks dust, sticks will break easily. Kraya the treetop fairy Kraya met the girls in Fairyland, she has long, orange hair and she wears a green t-shirt. and blue leggings, without her Treetop dust, No one can get to the top of the tree. Trivia: their US name is the bush fairies, They are helpers of Mischa the Forest Fairy